SHOCK!
by JoHime25
Summary: Apa yang di lakukan Naruto dan Sasuke di rumah Naruto saat kedua orang tua Naruto pergi?


**rate : K**

**Genre : Humor, family**

**Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya sedangkan pemain milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : apa yang di lakukan Naruto dan Sasuke di rumah Naruto saat kedua orang tua Naruto pergi?**

**Naruto Sasuke Kid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah FF pertama saya, mohon maaf jika masih ada kesalahan kalimat ataupun tanda baca disini. Happy reading. **Don't like Don't read!**

.

.

"Naruto, jangan nakal ya! Kaasan dan Tousan mau keluar sebentar." Seru Kushina yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Baik kaachan, tapi jangan pelgi lama - lama ya." Balas Naruto dengan suaranya yang masih candel.

"Tidak lama kok, jangan ajak Sasuke main jauh - jauh ya." Minato membungkukkan badan dan mengacak rambut anaknya.

"Yosh!"

"Pintunya tidak Kaasan kunci ya." Kushina langsung menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Nalu, main apa enaknya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Gimana kalu main petak umpet?" Usul Naruto.

"Bocan." Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aha! Nalu punya ide!"

.

.

.

"Ehm... Kushina, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?"tanya Minato pada istrinya yang sibuk memilik segala macam sayur yang segar.

"Jangan parno! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Balas Kushina.

"Tapi-" Minato langsung bungkam karena mendapat deathglare dari istrinya.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Kelen kan punya Nalu?" tanya Naruto yang bajunya di penuhi noda cat lukis, tak lupa di tangannya membawa kuas.

"Halusnya mobilnya walna hitam,Nalu! Bukan olen, Cacu gak suka olen." Komentar Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu Cacu walnain aja dinding yang ada di dekat pintu." Suruh Naruto, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju dinding dekat pintu depan.

"Nah... enaknya gambal apa?" Sasuke duduk bersilah, tak lama kemudian ia berdiri karena mendapatkan usul dari Naruto.

"Cacuke gambal kipas Cacuke aja." Usul Naruto.

"Aligatau udah kasih salan, Nalu." Sasuke mulai menggambar lambang klannya di dinding, dan inilah permainan baru mereka berdua sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Kushina, Minato." Sapa Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke. Kushina dan Minato langsung menoleh ke samping.

"Ohayou, Miko. Itachi-kun kau tinggal?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak. Itachi, ayo beri salam." Suruh Mikoto, Itachi langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ohayou, ba-san, ji-san." Sapa Itachi.

"Ohayou, Itachi-kun." Balas Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini ke rumah?" ajak Kushina.

"Baiklah, lagipula tidak enak juga jika Sasuke berlama main di rumahmu." Balas Mikoto menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Seru Kushina.

.

.

.

"Ehm... Cacuke, cepeltinya ada yang calah deh." Ujar Naruto.

"Iya, Cacuke lupa kalau walna melah, bukan bilu." Balas Sasuke sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Buat lagi." Suruh Naruto, Sasuke langsung membuat gambar kipas yang sama di samping gambar tadi.

"Nalu juga bantuin!" Naruto mengambil kuasnya dan mulai membantu Sasuke, tak lama kemudian pintu rumah terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk." Ujar Kushina tanpa melihat keadaan rumahnya karena ia menengok ke arah Mikoto.

"Ehm... Kushina-chan, lebih baik ja-"

"Minato! Tidak baik seorang tamu menunggu di luar!" Bentak Kushina.

"Eh.. Kushina, rumahmu." Ujar Mikoto, Kushina langsung menoleh ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah yang tadi bersih berubah seketika menjadi kapal pecah.

"NANI?!" Teriak Kushina. Mikoto, Itachi dan Minato langsung menutup telinga sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke mendongkakkan kepala mereka.

"Kaa-chan kenapa?" Tanya Naruto polos, Kushina menatap ke arah tangan Naruto.

"NARUTOO!"

.

.

.

OWARI

Tambahan cerita :

"Minato! Lain kali jangan meletakkan benda milikmu sembarangan!" Ujar Kushina sambil tetap melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tak lupa memandang Minato dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Naruto! Jangan lancang seperti itu lagi!" Suruh Kushina pada anak semata wayangnya.

"KALIAN DENGAR!"

"Baik kaa-chan."

"Iya Kushi-chan." Dengan berat hati sang Hokage muda itu mengecat rumahnya, sedang sang Hokage ketiga hanya geleng - geleng mendengar suara Kushina yang menggelegar.

OWARI BENERAN

Bagaimana ceritanya? pasti garing abis

yang penting jangan lupa untuk Review

Arigatou Gozaimasu...


End file.
